


say it back?

by awesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu
Summary: Because it's all about timing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 32





	say it back?

"I'm sorry."

Akaashi knew this would happen. 

He smiled at his ace, his one and only, his love, and shook his head, "it's okay, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto didn't expect this day would come. He admitted, he was attracted to Akaashi the moment his doe owl eyes landed on the beautiful pair of gunmetal blue orbs. It may have been the fact that Akaashi was a setter that made Bokuto's heart skipped, or it may have been the fact that Akaashi handled him better than anyone else as the time passed, or it may have just been Akaashi.

The important fact is that there was definitely something. 

Something that lured Bokuto in.

"Bokuto." 

Bokuto snapped back to reality at Akaashi's stern voice. Surprised. Akaashi straightened his back and stared directly at Bokuto, not wanting to remove eye contact even for a second.

Akaashi smiled. "Congratulations on winning today. And about my confession, I expected nothing in return, Bokuto. You don't have to return the feeling, you don't have to say it back."

Bokuto stood there, didn't know how to respond to that.

Akaashi eyed his teammates who were busy stuffing their face into the huge onigiris the Onigiri Miya provided. "You should go back now, your teammates awaits you."

"Akaashi," Bokuto started, his voice just above a whisper, but Akaashi silenced him with a hug.

"I'll see you at our fukuro's reunion?"

"Definitely."

With that, Akaashi left.

He arrived with what's left of his beating heart, and he left with an empty one. 

Because he poured everything into his letter, now that he had showered all of his heart to Bokuto's, he didn't even realize the tears that endlessly ran down his cheeks as he slammed his head to the steering wheel of his car.

Akaashi covered his sobs with his hands, feeling highly disgusted with himself as to how much he was crying for this matter. He had a mild flashed back to the past, to where he won his match with his ace, his first win, how loud he shouted, how the energy rushed through his body. He bit his lips, didn't want any noise to escape him.

"Hey, Akaashi."

"Yes, Bokuto?"

"The stars," Bokuto said, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Akaashi nodded, absentmindedly reaching out his hand to the night sky. "When I die... I'd like to float and shine as bright as them."

"Pfft," Bokuto snickered, "you believe in those stuff?"

Akaashi huffed. "Well, what do you believe then, Bokuto-san?"

"Oh come on, aren't stars those huge celestial things that uhh made mostly from hydrogen and helium that produce light and heat from the churning nuclear that forges inside their cores? We've learned this before." 

Akaashi blushed a deep red. Bokuto smirked.

"I-I-- I--"

"I was just messing with you, Akaashi," Bokuto nudged the flustered boy and chuckled at how embarrassed Akaashi appeared to be.

"I didn't know you were smart, Bokuto," Akaashi muttered.

"Is that an insult?!" Bokuto frowned which Akaashi smirked at, "I mean, you were the one who told me that, how could I forget it?"

I'd never forget how your eyes shine so bright as you discussed about stars and galaxies and volleyball to me that one night, Akaashi, Bokuto thought to himself and closed his eyes.

"I did?"

"Yes, you old prat."

Akaashi punched Bokuto on the shoulder, causing Bokuto to jolt up straight and sent a glare at the boy who sniffled a laugh at him. 

Akaashi wiped his tears.

"What's up, Bokkun?"

Bokuto stood dumbfounded in front of his locker as the letter stared back at him, pinned right there. Yes, he was confused. The oblivious owl brought a hand to his chest where his beating heart lies beyond and clenched his fist at the fabric of his MSBY jersey. 

It's been days since he received Akaashi's letter.

All those years, those years where he would make his time just to hangout with Akaashi, those times where he would stay up all night talking about life and shits with Akaashi, those times where he would run into Akaashi's arms whenever he felt down, those times where he would sneak out and stargazed with Akaashi, those times where he would playfully declare himself as Akaashi's soulmate.

It wasn't love.

Was it?

"Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto slammed his locker shut and stormed out of the locker room, grabbing his keys as he head for his car. 

Atsumu and Adriah stared at Bokuto's fading figure as he exited. Confused. Hinata joined them, staring at the door. Sakusa rolled his eyes at that.

"What's up with him?" Atsumu asked no one in particular.

"Ugh come on, it's typical Bokuto," Sakusa sighed as he sanitize his hand.

"Yeah," Inunaki said, "he's always weird like that."

"But he's especially weird today," Hinata pointed out to which Atsumu agrees.

"Isn't he having a reunion with his high school buddies today?" Meian asked, "he's probably late or something."

The others looked at each other, thinking about it before considering the possibility.

"Now where should we eat?"

Their eyes that has been staring at the door where Bokuto has exited from now glistened at the mention of food. All in all suggesting their favourite place to eat dinner. 

The reunion was supposed to be at the restaurant downtown from his place, why was he at a hospital?

Bokuto stood in front of the hospital bed where his love lies so weak upon it, he stood and stared at the frail body of his Akaashi Keiji, the body that has needles attached to it everywhere.

"W-When did this happen?" Bokuto's voice cracked as he asked it, his eyes unbelieving what was in front of him. No. This was all a dream. A lie. AN ILLUSION.

"You haven't checked your phone, have you, Bokuto-san?" Sarukui asked.

"It's been a week now," Konoha answered.

Bokuto held back a sob, but he couldn't held back his tears. 

He'll wake up. 

He'll wake up.

He'll wake up.

He'll wake up. 

Bokuto-san,

You're the ace to my setter's heart,  
You're the owl to my everything,  
You're the dreams to my endless nightmares,  
You're the cure to my pain,  
And yet you're the cause to my tears,

You're the missing piece  
I've been looking for,  
My love.

I have been in love with you, Bokuto-san. I love you today, tomorrow, always.

This will sound weird to you but I couldn't help but think about you, everyday, every second, you appear in my trail of thoughts, you appear in my dreams, and the best part is when you appear right before my eyes. Calling out my name, calling out for a toss. 

I don't care if you don't return the feelings, Bokuto-san, because no matter where you are, where you go, or where your heart lies. I would still love you.

Even in an alternate universe, I will.

Yours,  
Akaaaaaaaaaashi hehe xD

It's been days. 

Akaashi haven't woken up. Bokuto shared the news with his teammates and they all respect his decision for taking a break from volleyball. Hinata visited Akaashi with Bokuto whenever he had the time. 

Just like old times, Bokuto stayed all night talking to Akaashi, not caring if he would get a response at all. Bokuto didn't care how uncomfortable it was to sleep in a sitting position, what mattered to him as of now was Akaashi and only Akaashi.

Bokuto took Akaashi's hand in his.

He'll wake up.

"I love you too," Bokuto finally said, hot tears streamed down his cheeks, "Akaashi."

Completely oblivious how Akaashi's heart was no longer beating.

"Say it back?"

It's been days. 

It's been years.

Bokuto looked up to the sky now, the night sky that has less stars. 

But his eyes were especially fixated on one star that shone down ever so bright at him. 

Bokuto smiled. 

"I miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was sloppy, i was crying.


End file.
